Ice Flower
by Trafulgar D Law
Summary: IcebergXOC When a flower girl sells flowers to Tom, she becomes a regular visitor, little does she know, a curtain purple haired lad has been keeping his feeling for her inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N:** **So I'm re-watching the Water 7 and Enies Lobby arc, and I kinda thought Iceberg was awesome in his own way, (plus he was kinda cute when he was younger XD) So I thought, What the hell! Mind as well write a fanfic. I was bored okay? All characters belong to Oda (obviously). But still... Enjoy the show...!**

Bright and sunny as usual in Water 7. All it's citizens were the same, always in a good mood. The city on the waves worked like clock work. And everyone was more than willing to do their part.

One place in particular was called Tom's Workers. There wasn't many of them, only consisting of five members, but they were quite well known throughout Water 7. Tom was a fishman, and the founder of Tom's workers, he had a secretary, a frog for a pet, and two young apprentices. The city knew them well, and recommended them to many people if they ever wanted something built or fixed, Tom could to it all. He was also considered the greatest shipwright in Water 7.

One day, while Tom and his workers were relaxing at home, a small knock at the door sounded faintly. Tom and his apprentices had just had their dinner and now where cracking up over Tom's stories and jokes. They hadn't heard the knock at the door. But Tom's secretary, who's name was Kokoro, answered the door, "Well hello dear." The two apprentices began to argue, (it was the sixth time that day). Then a small sweet voice said, "Hello, my name's Cherry. I'm selling flowers door to door. It's something new my boss came up with! Would you be interested in some this evening miss?" Kokoro gasped.

"They're lovely, but I'm afraid you'll have to ask my boss if he's willing to buy any, please, come in for a moment." The girl nodded and stepped inside. Kokoro spoke up, "Listen up boys! This little lass has come here to sell some flowers so pick some out TOM!" She shouted, which startled the girl at first. The boys stopped fighting and Tom stopped laughing at them. One of the boy's eyes widened at the sight of the small girl.

The fishman stood up. MAN! Was he tall! He took all the flowers from the little girl and said, "I think all of these are perfect for this place! What'd ya think boys?" The girl turned to the young boys sitting at the table. One had blue hair and goggles on his head and an open shirt, while the other had dark purple hair, a brown shirt, and his lips were strangely dark as well. The one with the blue hair shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. It's up to you." But the other boy had his eyes wide open, his mouth too, he didn't say anything.

"How much for the flowers darlin'?" asked Tom.

"Twenty berries sir," she replied. Tom handed her the money as Kokoro got a vase.

"Thank you," said the girl putting the money in her little pouch.

"What's your name sweet thing?" asked Tom as Kokoro arranged the flowers.

"I'm Cherry!" she said cheerfully. He shook her hand, which everyone could see was extremely small in his own.

"I'm Tom." He turned to the boys, "And this is Cutty Flam and Iceberg!" She smiled and waved at them. Cutty Flam winked and pointed a finger at her while making a clicking sound with his mouth. This disturbed the other boy, but he didn't show it.

"Well, I should be going. I have to get today's profit to my boss or she won't be happy." She headed for the door.

"Hold on a minute little lady!" Tom called after her, "Make sure you come again tomorrow! And make sure you tell your boss I've never seen such beautiful flowers in Water 7!" She smiled, nodded once, and ran out the door. Iceberg's heart pounded the whole time.

 **A/N: Tell me what you guys thought in the comments. Thanks! ONE PIECE FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cherry did just as Tom had instructed. She told her boss what he had said and that made her boss really happy. In fact, right before Cherry headed out the next morning, her boss handed her the pretties flowers of the day, "Now make sure you thank Tom and don't hurt the flowers."

"I know. Bye boss!" She waved as she ran out.

The sun was nearly going down when Cherry reached the building with a sign on saying, "Tom's Workers". She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Her smile soon faded. She rushed her other orders that day so she could come back sooner. It was night the last time she came. She was at least two or three hours ahead this time. She didn't know what it was about the group, but she liked them the moment she stepped foot in their home. She knocked once more... no answer.

She started home, a sad frown on her face. She wasn't interested in going home at that moment. So she took the long way. She took this way when she was feeling down or sad, it made her feel better, to watch the sea from water 7.

Just then, as she walked, something big jumped on the path in front of her. She jumped back in fear, almost dropping the basket of flowers resting on her arm.

She blinked a few times. Sitting before her, was a giant frog. Or at least, that's what she thought it was. That's what it looked like.

It blinked at her and she blinked back.

"Dido!" it said. She broke into a big smile, "Dido! Dido!" It suddenly started off.

"Hey wait!" she laughed as she ran after it. It took her down several streets, she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going. She was simply following the giant frog. _"I know! He's the frog that belongs to Mr. Tom! I wonder where we're going?"_ She thought to herself.

Several minutes later, Cherry found herself at the edge of Water 7, "Huh? Where have you taken me?" she asked, "Whoa!" She gasped as she gazed upon the beach that was cluttered with trash and garbage, "What is this place?" As if on queue, a voice of a young man boomed out.

"Hey look! It's that flower girl!" It was Cutty Flam, he looked small from where she was standing, but she could make out him pointing at her. This caught the attention of one big fishman.

"Hey there Cherry darlin'! Why don't you come on down!"

"Okay!" Suddenly, the arms of the giant frog wrapped around her and then jumped into the air. Cherry let out a little scream as she was being carried in the air.

Once her feet finally touched the ground he smiled really big, and bright. Tom and Cutty Flam approached her.

"How've you been little girl?" asked Tom, smiling as well, "Do you have any new followers for us today?"

"Sure do! Which ones look like?" She held out her little basket of flowers to the huge fishman, who inspected them thoroughly.

"Hm, well let's see." Tom looked up and saw a boy with dark purple hair, a brown shirt, and strange dark lips, "Hey there Iceberg. Come over here real' quick and help us pick out some of these nice flowers!" Cherry turned her head around...

Their eyes met. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until he looked away and turned back around.

"I rather not, I have work to do," was all he said. Cherry felt sad at this. She wasn't used to someone not wanting to be around her. So, at that moment, she made her decision... She was going to do everything in her power to make him like her.

"Don't mind him Cherry," said Tom as Iceberg left, "He's warm up to you eventually." Suddenly, Cutty Flam laughed.

"But Tom. Icebergs don't melt!" He thought he was very funny. But Iceberg could still hear them. In fact, his body tensed up when he heard Tom say,

"Franky, why don't you show Cherry around? Catch up to Iceberg, and get back to work."

"Aye sir! Come on," he gestured to her to follow, so she did just that.

Cutty Flam showed her everything there was to see. She was amazed and awed by everything he told her, "And these are my battleships. I made all by myself. Ice for brains, doesn't want to help me, like ever. He's annoying like that."

"They're so cool!" she beamed, "Say, Cutty Flam?"

"Hm?"

"Did Mr. Tom... call you, Franky?" He smiled really big at this.

"Yup! He sure did. I go by that too. Cool huh?" She nodded.

From up above them, sitting on a pile of rubble, as none other that Iceberg himself, watching them, his eyes gloomy. For some reason, he didn't like they way Franky was showing off to her. It bothered him. And yet, he did nothing, he simply sat there and didn't move.

"Hey! Ice for brains!" Franky suddenly called up to him, causing him to tense up once again. And, once again, their eyes met. He then stood up and began walking in the opposite direction, "Hey! Tom says you gotta look at these flowers! Get you're ass down here!" Iceberg disappeared over a mountain of garbage and wasn't seen of the rest of the day.

As the sun began to set, Franky directed Cherry back to Tom and the other's. Tom sighed, "I'm sorry there darlin', I don' think Iceberg will be easy to please. But he'll come around I'm sure of it." At first Cherry was sad that he didn't want to talk to her, but she quickly cheered up at Tom's kind words.

"Right! Don't worry Mr. Tom sir, I'll make him like me, just you wait!" The fish man laughed.

"I believe it! I believe it! Now off you go!" Cherry ran home happily. Her plan was to make her daily rounds, then head to the beach of junk everyday... until Iceberg liked her.

The next day, Cherry did just that. She made sure she had enough flowers to have an excuse to head to the junk yard. She remembered where to go this time, and she ran as fast as she could. She didn't know why, but she felt very happy around Tom and Franky and Yokozuna. _"Today is the day!"_ she though to herself, _"Today is the day I'll make Iceberg my friend!"_

Once she made it to the edge of town she gazed at the sea of junk, right beside the sea itself. And... much to her surprise... she saw Iceberg, standing on a massive chunk of metal. His back was facing her.

"Hi Iceberg!" she shouted, her arm way up in the air, waving it madly.

"Tch." He only looked at her for a brief moment before turning back around.

"Hey," she whined, "Come on. I don't bite!" She began making her way down the dangerous slope, full of sharp edges and thousands things one could bang their head on.

"Ugh. Huh." She grunted slightly as she hiked her way down. Her noises causing him to turn his head around.

 _"What does she think she's doing?"_ he asked himself. Suddenly, the thing she was standing on gave out from under he little feet. She screamed, this made Iceberg turn all the way around, his eyes wide.

"HEY!" he shouted. But, much to _his_ surprise, she was able to grab a bar above her. Now her feet were dangling. She spotted a flatter platform to stand on, so she slowly inched her way to it.

" _Phew!"_ She relaxed once her feet touched something hard once again. She then turned to Iceberg, who stood there with his mouth gaped open, "Stay right there! I'll be down in just a moment." As if everything wasn't enough, the ledge she stood upon just so happened to be very slippery. And her shoes were not exactly the perfect ones one would want to wear in such a terrain. At the very first step she took, he little foot gave in and down she fell.

"WATCH OUT!" Iceberg yelled. Without thinking he rushed forward.

"Ugh!" they said at the same time. Cherry slowly opened her eyes. She found that she was cuddled up in strong arms. Looking up to see who it was, her eyes met with large purple ones. She blushed at the sensation.

"Um... thank you... Iceberg." At first he said nothing, he was transfixed on the beautiful pink face of the sweet girl in his arms. Her eyes shook and sparkled as she looked at him. His did the same, "Can we be friends now?" she asked happily, which snapped him out of it. He shook his head and places her down on solid ground.

"What makes you think I wanna be your friend?" he asked in a rude tone, which she ignored as she tarried on.

"You saved me. Didn't you?"

"Yeah. But that's only because I'm not heartless. Like I'm gonna watch a girl fall and hurt herself. It was just the right thing to do is all."

"I already know you aren't heartless. I mean, I know you haven't spoken to me. I know that you've been avoiding me.." at this his throat made a small noise, "...but I thought that you were the kind of person who wanted to observe from a distance. And then... one you were ready... you'd talk to me, and then we would become friends!" She smiled once again, her face red and cheery.

"Those are some big words for such a little kid," he commented as he put in hands in his pockets. He began to walk, and she followed beside.

"I'm not a little kid!" she protested, "For your information, I'm almost twelve years old!"

"Like I care."

"Oh come on, let's be friends!"

"No."

"Why?!" She stopped walking, he did the same. They faced each other.

"Why do you want to be friends? Isn't Franky enough? What about Tom and Yokozuna! They can be you're friends! Leave me alone little girl!" He raised his voice.

She was getting mad at his point, and now her entire face was red, kinda like... a cherry. She stood on her tippy-toes to get in his face.

"I want to be friends with you because you seen like a really nice guy! And nice guys shouldn't be alone! And you're a nice guy I know it! SO BE MY FRIEND STUPID!" She shouted. He gritted his teeth. She gritted hers. He clinched his fists. She clinched hers. Their foreheads were touching.

"Oh just be friends Iceberg it doesn't hurt!" A big, deep voice rang out. It was Tom, with Cutty Flam laughing the day way behind him.

"Geez Ice for Brains! You better be friends with her. She looks like she's about to kill you if you don't! HA HA HA!" Franky laughed some more. Iceberg turned his head to them,

"There's no way I'd wanna be friends with a dumb girl like her!"

"Iceberg!" said Tom, getting upset. The boy turned back to the girl beside him. His eyes widened. Her beautiful eyes were full of tears, just about ready to fall down her sweet pink cheeks. The look on her face sent a sharp pain through his heart.

She looked to the ground, her hair covering her face. Suddenly, she ran off.

"Cherry!" Tom called after her. She was gone.

"Ugh, you jerk!" Fanky said as he was about to go after her.

"Wait Franky!" Tom called after him, "Iceberg will go after her. Go Iceberg." Both Tom and Franky started at the purple haired boy, waiting for him to move.

 **A/N:** **Okay I'm back. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update sooner, now that I know what I'm gonna do with the story. See ya soon! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N:** **Please enjoy the show..**

Cherry cried as she ran. She had never been rejected like that before, sure she just met Iceberg and the others, but Franky and Tom and the rest were already so nice to her.

She stopped running, and wiped the tears from her face. She had ran all the way back to her home. When she walked inside her Grandmother was there, Cherry's face was still red and the old woman could tell that she had been crying from the younger girl's puffy eyes.

"Cherry, what happened? Are you hurt?" asked her grandmother. Cherry shook her head,

"No, it's nothing really." She took a seat at the table, her grandmother placing her lunch in front of her.

"If you say so dear. By the way, where's the basket?"

"Oh! I must have forgot it! I'm sorry I'll go back and get it after dark."

"No, you won't young lady. You know I don't want you to go out after dark, no matter how safe people say this place is." She too took her seat across from her grandchild, "Just out of curiosity, why would you want to get it after dark? Why not after lunch while it's still light out? And where did you leave the basket anyway?" Cherry swallowed at the questions, she couldn't look at her grandmother when she lied. She wasn't a good liar.

"Well..." she began, "I was selling some flowers to a carpenter named Tom, outside of town. When I knocked on his door they weren't home. So... I...uh, walked to the beach," there was another pause, "I must have net it there."

"So why is it that you were crying then?" asked the old lady, a smile on her face.

"Um... I fell. Yeah, fell!"

"Goodness, are you alright?" the old woman went with it, there was nothing more she could do. Cherry nodded quickly with a fake smile on her face.

Later that evening there was a knock at the door, "Cherry dear, please go answer the door, I'll finish up with the flower arrangements." She did as her grandmother instructed. Pulling on the door handle Iceberg was reveled, standing awkwardly before her.

"Hey, you forgot your basket," he extended it toward her. She was shocked to see him at first, but she quickly snapped out of it. Snatching the big woven basket from his grip she said in an annoyed tone, "Thanks!" and slammed the door in his face. Now _he_ was the shocked on. He then gritted his teeth and clenched his fist,

"You're welcome!" he shouted.

"Who was that boy dear? You don't seem to like each other very much- oh! He returned the basket. How nice. Did you thank him?"

"Yeah," was all she said.

"Well... is he gone? You should have invited him in," she scolded the young girl lightly.

"I don't want to."

"Cherry-"

"Hey!" Iceberg's voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

 _"He's still there!"_ She thought to herself in disbelief. She made her way to the door and yelled, "What?"

"Tom wants some flowers for tomorrow!" He waited.

Slowly, the door re-opened. He watched as her cute little head popped out,

"What kind?" she asked. He froze.

"Um... well... he said..." the boy didn't know what to say, "H-how am I supposed to know?"

"Didn't he tell you?!" she asked, started to get annoyed all over again. Iceberg's cheeks turned red,

"Purple ones! He wanted purple ones!" he blurted out. It was quite.

"Like you're hair?" Her sweet voice and innocent question made his heart race, and his cheeks even redder. He nodded once.

"Fine. Bye." She closed the door once again, slowly, and calmly this time. As she walked to the side of the house that held all the flowers her grandmother said,

"He seemed like a nice boy indeed. What would you say Cherry?"

"He's... nice..." In her mind she thought, _"He came back for me."_

Knocking on the wooden door, Cherry waited for it to be opened. She smiled when she saw Kokoro, "Hello Cherry, making your rounds today?" The little girl nodded in response.

"Heh, heh. Yes ma'am! Iceberg told me Tom wanted more flowers for today."

"Iceberg? Oh, well I guess Tom said that, if that's what Iceberg told you that. Come on in." Cherry placed the basket of flowers on the table before Kokoro put them in water, "Actually dear, Franky and Tom are in town at the moment. But Iceberg is here if you want to see him." As if it was his cue, the boy appeared in a doorway, "Oh, there you are," said Kokoro.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi..." his dark eyes staring at her sweet face. It was quiet for a moment before Kokoro said,

"Well! I don't know about you too, but I have to make you boys lunch for today when you guys are out. Oh, Cherry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you coming with them today?"

"Oh, um... well..."

"You can come if you want. I'm leaving now," Iceberg cut in quickly. Her little heart fluttered. She blushed and nodded.

"An extra lunch coming right up!" the woman disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two kids to themselves.

"Hey um... I needed to, I mean... I wanted to apologize to you, about the other day. That was very cruel of me. I'm sorry." Cherry was almost shocked at this sudden change of attitude from the Iceberg she knew the past few days, "Could we, start over?" he asked, looking at the floor.

"Mm-hm" She nodded quickly in response. She couldn't hold back her cute blushing face. He thought it was kind of cute as well.

Later, Kokoro returned with their lunches, Cherry placed them in her basket, now that it was empty.

"Have fun you two!" Kokoro waved as they departed.

The walk was slightly, awkward as they made their way to the beach.

"So uh, now that we're starting over, um... let's get to know more about each other," the purple haired boy suggested, "What's your favorite food?"

"Cake."

"Um. Okay. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Sell flowers."

"Huh, I could have guessed that." She laughed at that, "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple," she looked at him with a kind smile on her face. He blushed as he combed a hand through his purple strands. Now it was her turn.

"What about you Iceberg? What's your favorite food?"

"Rice balls."

"And what's your favorite thing to do?"

"I love building things."

"And, _you're_ favorite color?" He was silent for a moment.

"Ch-cherry red," he dared to say it. Her eyes grew wide for a split second, they both looked in the opposite directions from each other. Their cheeks rosy red.

Later that day, while Tom, Franky, and Yokozuna ate their lunch, they watched the little couple who sat on the sand together, facing the ocean. They were so cute.

"Hey Cherry?"

"Hm?" she hummed calmly, watching the waves.

"Uh, do you... ya know... have a boyfriend?" She looked at him, shocked. She then realized that his face was like that of a tomato. They didn't care that they were only just a couple of young kids, (they're 12 here). She felt as though her heart would burst.

"I-I- I DON'T!" She said, she too now resembled a ripe tomato. They were both so embarrassed.

"W-when I turn eight-teen, c-can I take you out on a date?" He become fidgety where he sat in the sand. She then nodded fiercely,

"I would like that very much!"

"Treat her right Ice For Brains!" a loud voice shouted from behind.

"Of course I will moron!" Iceberg yelled back at Cutty Flam.

 _"Good for you Iceberg."_ Tom sat back, and watched the two young kids on the beach. He knew from that moment on, that they would be together forever.

 **A/N:** **I AM STILL ALIVE! Finally got this chapter done and out! Hope you guys still like the story.**

 **THERE WILL BE A TIME SKIP! About five years next chapter. THEY WILL ALL BE OLDER! Thank you for reading! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* Five Years Later *

A young man with long dark purple hair walked the streets, beside him was he best friend, another young man with blue hair of the same length. Despite them being very close, they fought more than they had a normal conversation, as a matter of fact, they were arguing now.

"I'm telling you the higher the better!" said the one with blue hair. The other boy scowled at him,

"Oh shut up. If it's too high then no one will be able to see her. Don't be stupid."

"FINE! We'll ask her and see how _she_ feels." They walked off, side by side, steam sizzling from the top of both their heads.

Within a few minutes they made it to their destination. They stood before a small adorable shop, neatly adorned with flowers against the wall and the windowsills flanking the wooden door. The purple haired boy stepped forward to knock on the door.

"You better take a deep breath," chuckled the blue head.

"Tch." He knocked on the door. It was opened, and the face of an old woman appeared. Her eyes sparkled when she saw them.

"Oh my! Don't you two look dashing today." They both smiled at her.

"Thank you," said the dark haired one.

"I suppose you're here for Cherry now?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. She nodded then called,

"Cherry dear, they're here!"

Slowly, from of the small shop appeared a beautiful young woman wearing a long white dress that touched the floor. The dress was also neatly decorated with flowers, and in the girl's long wavy brown hair were cherry red roses making a flower crown.

Both young men had their mouths agape, but purple haired boy's heart was pounding in his chest. The girl smiled a big bright smile,

"Franky! Iceberg! You guys are early," she then laughed the most beautiful laugh Iceberg ever heard, he had fallen in love with it

"You, look... beautiful," the boy said in awe. She blushed and looked to the ground. Franky and her grandmother could clearly see that they had feelings for each other, even they didn't know it themselves. It was clear as day. Franky decided to break the awkwardness,

"Uh, we should... ya know, get going. Tom and Yokozuna are probably waiting."

"Yeah," both Iceberg and Cherry said at the same time. And they were off.

Franky my look and, most of the time, act stupid, but he wasn't. He could _definitely_ feel the tension between Ice-for-brains and Cherry. No mistaking it. They were _so_ together. Though, Franky was smart, he didn't use his head quite often when it came to normal everyday things, so, out of the blue he said,

"Why haven't you two gone out yet?" Instantly both of his friend's faces turned red.

"H-HUH!?" Iceberg looked pissed.

"F-Franky-san!" Cherry was shocked and covered up her face.

"I mean," the blue headed boy continued, "You guys are always together, and awkward around each other. That can only mean one thing!"

"Shut up dumbass!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me for pointing out the obvious!"

"Franky~" Both young men glanced at the beautiful girl beside them, "You... you don't have to say things like that you know. Iceberg and I are just friends..." she looked to the ground as she spoke, so neither of them saw the almost disappointed look on her sweet pink face. Franky saw Iceberg's though, disappointment at it's finest.

 _"This fool better make a mood soon. They've known each other for years now. Sooner or later she's gonna move on to another guy and THEN what's he gonna do? She's literally the only girl who can take this idiot."_ Cutty Flam kept these thoughts to himself, as they made their way to their destination.

The streets were beginning to get crowed, Cherry was no separated from the others, she was to be somewhere else.

"There you two are," it was Kokoro, "I was wondering if you'd ever make it. Cherry get to her place in time?"

"She sure did," Iceberg replied with a smile.

"Oh I bet she looks lovely," said Tom who stood beside the older woman. Franky could have sworn he heard Ice-for-brains say, "she sure does" but let it go... for now.

A loud voice rang out from transponder snail speakers scattered across the island. It was the mayor's voice, loud and clear.

"Thank you for attending this years annual Water 7 spring festival. Please enjoy the parade, the floats are curtsy of Tom's Workers." There was clapping and cheering as music began. Floats turning down every corner. Now, the floats, were literally floats, since most of the streets in Water 7 were replaced by water canals, the floats were simply small boats, beautiful decorated. Some had dancers, other had munitions, and some threw small toys and candy to the crowd. Spring was a huge deal in Water 7.

Once again the mayor's voice was heard, "And now for the grand finale! The Sakura Princess!" The final float was the biggest one yet. And on the top was a beautiful young woman in a long flowing gown, and a flower crown placed gently on her wavy dark hair. The crowd oo'ed and aw'ed her beauty.

Kokoro gasped, "What a gorgeous gown, suits her perfectly!"

"She is the most beautiful flower of all." Tom smiled.

But no one on the island admired her more than the purple haired boy of Tom's Workers. His eyes shook as he beheld the sight. He had never seen anything more radiant in his whole life. The way the setting sun beamed on her, and the flowers around her made it look like she was sitting on a throne. A throne of petals.

"Isn't she lovely folks?" said the mayor, "Most of you may know her as our island's flower girl. Working hard everyday to bring us the flowers we love. She is truly our Sakura Princess; a sight to behold indeed!" Everyone cheers and clapped, the float drawing nearer to were Iceberg and the others stood.

That is when they made eye contact, truthfully she was scanning the crowd for him the whole time. She saw them, those big dark eyes she grew to love so dearly. Iceberg's eyes widened instantly. His heart skipped a beat. That smile, the way she looked at him. His heart now pounded in his chest. He didn't realize how hard he was really blushing at that moment. She became overwhelmed with embarrassment and excitement that she looked away. Iceberg's heart still pounding from it all.

"Cherry!" some of Cherry's girl friends were waving at her. She quickly smiled at them and waved back joyfully.

Iceberg was pulled out of his trance when he felt a hand push him jaw up, closing his gaping mouth.

"How you doing Ice-for-brains?"

"Sh-shut up!" Franky chuckled at his friend being so shaken up. Somewhere, a little farther away they heard a couple other young men say,

"Wow, you see her? Now _that's_ a woman!"

"I wouldn't mind taking her out to show'er a good time, ya know what I'm saying?" Both Franky and Iceberg glared daggers at them, even though the men didn't see them. Franky was like the guard dog of this relation between his best friends. NO ONE, gets in the way of Cherry and Iceberg on HIS watch!

"Tch. Like hell they will," the purple haired boy growled under his breath.

"Alright boys. It'll be dark soon, time to get them fireworks ready!" Tom's voice boomed happily.

"Right!" they said in unison, happy to be getting away from those two idiots.

Iceberg knew that he had to do something. He knew that he wasn't the only man that Cherry knew, and even worse, he knew that there were _plenty_ of guys wanting to ask her out.

 _"I gotta make my move,"_ he told himself, _"I'll tell her. I'll tell her tonight!"_

 **A/N:** **Yay! Guess who's gonna confess soon? ;D**


End file.
